


i think i'm gonna burn now, but then you touch me like that

by volchitsae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volchitsae/pseuds/volchitsae
Summary: “you said you don’t like ____ but I bet the people you were with just don’t know how to do it; I, however, have experience, and bet I could make you like it” sex-“You’re serious?” he asks, after making sure he’s not going to die via cookie in his windpipe. “About – tyin’ me up? Sexually?”Sakusa nods again. “You have the wrong impression about bondage. I think you’d enjoy it, and I’m good at it. How else would I tie you up, anyway?”“Thought it'd be more along the lines of homicidally.”-sakuatsu nsfw week 2020, day 2: rope/bondage + “don’t go, stay the night.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 331
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	i think i'm gonna burn now, but then you touch me like that

Atsumu’s favorite thing about Sakusa is all the ways Sakusa proves him wrong.

Tonight, it’s on two accounts: pop music and bondage.

He’s rummaging for an evening snack in the cupboards of their shared apartment after a nice long afternoon of scrolling around on his phone in bed and taking a nap. Sakusa seems to have woken up from a couch nap as well, blearily staring at the YouTube page currently on the television screen. He holds the PS4 controller loosely in his hands and the clicking noises are muted in favor of a music video.

Atsumu grabs a baggie of chocolate chip cookies and meanders over to see what’s on screen. There’s a recording playing of what seems to be a live concert. A man stands in the centre of the round stage with white elastic bands criss-crossing his bare torso and neck and bound to his wrists and his ankles as he performs; he’s blindfolded with a delicate white cloth and the white elastic extends out to the edges of the stage, attached to poles that shift and tug the singer from side to side.

“How’d you get to this part of YouTube, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa’s shoulders shake a little when he snorts and shrugs. “I don’t know. I literally watched one music video, and this was recommended.”

“Okay, but if it was recommended,” Atsumu says, pointing at the screen with a cookie in his hand, “that means you still clicked on it.”

“Look at him.” Sakusa points as well. “Wouldn’t you click on that?” The camera cuts to a zoom in as the singer drags the tie from his eyes and launches into intense choreography. Atsumu eyes the sweat that glistens on his shoulders with mild interest. Hey, he can appreciate toned arms.

“He’s handsome,” Atsumu hums, and Sakusa nods. The song isn’t bad either; somewhere between a ballad and a pop song.

Atsumu takes another bite of cookie. “I don’t really get the appeal, though.”

“The appeal of what?”

“Like, all this,” he gestures, at the belts that press into the singer’s skin. “The blindfoldin’ too.”

“There’s probably a metaphor, but I haven’t been paying attention to the lyrics. Wonder why.” Atsumu snorts and Sakusa’s mouth quirks with a smile. “It’s supposed to be bondage. Sex appeal.”

“Oh, I know that, like the sex part of it. I just don’t think I’d like it,” Atsumu replies, around a mouth of cookie.

“Why not?” Atsumu turns. It’s a little unnerving to have Sakusa’s full attention on him, scrutinizing.

“I dunno, Omi-kun. I’d like to be able to see n’ touch the person I’m foolin’ around with, that’s half the fun. Literally _half_ the fun, when two people are involved.”

“Have you ever tried it?”

Atsumu shrugs and swings one leg to get up on the couch armrest. “Yeah, once. I mostly just felt kinda lost and pretty jumpy when tied up. Couldn’t get into it, so that’s why I don’t see the appeal.”

Sakusa tilts his head to one side with a skeptical expression. “I bet they just weren’t doing it right.”

“You sound like an authority on the subject,” Atsumu teases.

“I’ve at least done it more than once,” Sakusa says, and Atsumu’s brain fizzles out for a second, breaching into the territory of _Omi-Omi_ and _sex_ which he’s locked away for _reasons_. Crush reasons. Don’t ask.

Apparently, he wants to ask Sakusa, though. Call it morbid curiosity, because this knowledge might make him internally combust. “Wait, you like it?”

“Yeah.” It’s Atsumu’s turn to scrutinize Sakusa’s expression, but he looks as he normally does, face relaxed and blank. He’s surprised Sakusa would speak so freely about sexual preferences to Atsumu of all people, but Omi-kun is always full of surprises.

“Being tied up or tying someone up?”

“Both.”

“Really?” Part of Atsumu thinks Sakusa is just fucking with him.

“Yeah,” Sakusa repeats, leaning back into the couch cushions. “I enjoy it. I’m pretty sure you would.”

“Wouldn’t you like to find out,” Atsumu says, to try to get himself out of the thought spiral of what Sakusa would look like tied up and maybe somewhere near their normal flirting-but-we-won’t-admit-it-is. He almost misses what Sakusa says next.

“I bet I could make you like it.”

Atsumu would usually have some smart quip here but instead, he stops chewing and reaches for a mug of water off the coffee table.

“You’re serious?” he asks, after making sure he’s not going to die via cookie in his windpipe. “About – tyin’ me up? Sexually?”

Sakusa nods again. “You have the wrong impression about bondage. I think you’d enjoy it, and I’m good at it. How else would I tie you up, anyway?”

“Thought it'd be more along the lines of homicidally.”

Sakusa chuckles. “Don’t give me ideas.”

“Seems like you’re full of ‘em, if you’re considerin’ trussin’ me up for a nice long oven roast.”

“You can always say no, you know.” Sakusa lets the video end and the next one of the same performer with a different song autoplays.

Atsumu takes a moment. Incorporating sex is probably going to make his currently complicated emotions about Sakusa (they’re not that complicated, he knows all he has to do is tell Sakusa he likes him) even more complicated. Then again, Sakusa in bed with him is easily one of his wishes come true.

He decides to make that wish come true anyway. “I’m interested and willin'. It’s not that often Omi-kun tries to prove me wrong.”

“That’s a lie, this morning I was right about how baking powder can’t be substituted for baking soda in a 1 to 1 ratio for those cookies you’re eating right now.”

Atsumu cracks up and hands Sakusa a cookie. “Cool your jets, Omi-kun. Or get them warmed up? For sex? I dunno, get back on topic.” Sakusa takes a hold of the cookie and breaks off half so Atsumu is left with the other half to eat.

“We should talk about the details. Like how exactly I’ll do it.”

“Ain’t that a more _show_ versus _tell_? That’s not very traditionally seductive.”

Sakusa shakes his head, his seriousness making Atsumu nervous. “It’s important.”

“Sure,” Atsumu says, pointing again with the cookie. “You call the shots, Omi-kun-sensei.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “Are you okay with your wrists and legs restrained? Across the body? Blindfolded?”

Atsumu taps the cookie against his mouth while he chews. “My first n’ last time had all of those except cross-body binding, and it wasn’t all that great for me. You said you know what you’re doin’, so I want you to incorporate all three.”

“Sure. I’m going to touch you,” Sakusa says, and it makes Atsumu laugh again because it sounds like a threat.

“I sure _hope_ you do, Omi-Omi. That’s the whole point.”

Sakusa shakes his head again like Atsumu isn’t getting it. “But what am I not allowed to do? That’s important too.”

“Huh,” Atsumu says, considering. “Didn’t think of that. Wasn’t asked that, last time.”

“That’s irresponsible.” Sakusa scoffs. “No wonder you didn’t like it.”

“You’re sure talkin’ big, Omi-kun.”

“It’s important,” Sakusa reiterates. “It’s about you trusting me.”

“With my life, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu says, and Sakusa raises one eyebrow. “Right, uh. Right now, I’m not really ready to get anything up my ass, to be frank. Seems like a bit much when I’ll be tryin’ to pay attention to bein’ tied up.”

Sakusa nods. “Anything else?” Atsumu takes a little more time before speaking, suddenly honest.

“I think it kinda sucked last time 'cause they didn’t say what they wanted to do? It was just them touching me and then me reacting without much speakin’. I dunno. It was hard to get into the 'zone', whatever that is.” He can’t really look at Sakusa. He feels shy, of all things.

“Did you speak up about it?”

“I didn’t feel like I should’ve?” Atsumu purses his lips in thought. “Thought I’d ruin the mood or somethin’.”

“You’re required to use the traffic light system with me, then,” Sakusa says. He counts off on his fingers. “Red for stop, yellow for slow down, green for keep going. I’ll ask you for colours as we progress and if there’s anything you don’t like, I need you to tell me.”

“Roger that, Omi-Omi. Any other rules?”

Sakusa shakes his head. “Let’s go.” Atsumu puts the cookies down and follows Sakusa to his bedroom after a sip of water, feeling kind of like he’s walking towards his demise, but it’s fine, probably.

Sakusa reaches into his closet and tugs out a box. He pulls out a bottle of lube, a few regular suit ties, and two cuffs linked to cloth and lays them next to Atsumu, who feels the fabric between his fingers.

“Fancy,” Atsumu says, and Sakusa tugs at the hem of Atsumu’s shirt.

“You should take these off.” Atsumu wants to laugh again because he’s dreamed of that phrase in a slightly more seductive tone, but hearing it from Sakusa heats him up, nonetheless. He’s easy when it comes to Sakusa.

Atsumu strips off his shirt and comfy pants and hesitates for a second with his boxer briefs, feeling himself blush. He reaches for a tie and has to explain when Sakusa gives him a questioning look.

“I feel like I shouldn’t see your face when you see my dick.”

Sakusa huffs a laugh. “You don’t need to feel so nervous. You look good already.”

“If only you’d pay me compliments like this more often, I’d be less nervous, Omi-kun,” he says. “Although if just strippin’ gets me this nervous I’m probably gonna die in the next few minutes.”

“We change in the locker room all the time.”

“That’s when we’re tired out of our minds, not horny. D’you think I look this good in the locker room, too?” The teasing keeps Atsumu from thinking too hard. Atsumu takes a sharp breath and pulls his boxers off, launching them off his ankle with a kick to land in the pile with the rest of his clothes, and sits in the middle of the bed.

Sakusa chuckles and picks up one tie. “Just relax.” He shuffles on his knees between Atsumu’s legs to tie the tie around his head, and Atsumu feels like the air between them heats up a few degrees just from proximity and having Sakusa so focused on him. Normally, it’d take a lot more demanding on Atsumu’s part to get Sakusa’s attention; of course, the moment he gets it, he can barely make eye contact.

“Easier said than done,” he mumbles. The last thing Atsumu sees is the warmth Sakusa has in his eyes. His fingers are gentle when he knots the tie at the side of Atsumu’s head, so the knot doesn’t dig into the back of his head when he lies down. He feels a little chilly being exposed and unable to see much except darkness.

Sakusa takes his wrists and loops the next tie around them to knot them together. The silk is cool against Atsumu’s pulse, which pounds so loud he wonders if Sakusa can hear it.

Hands curl around his ankles and pull his legs to extend. He feels the soft leather cuffs fasten around his ankles first, then the weight of Sakusa’s body leaving the bed so he can tie the ends of the cloth attached to the cuffs to the footboard. He gets pushed by the shoulders to lay down and he raises his arms to rest his wrists above him, shifting his head on the pillow until his hair doesn’t bug him. He shifts his hips until the spread of his legs is comfortable as well.

“Color?”

“Green, Omi-kun. Is this a memory foam mattress?”

Sakusa snorts. “Lumbar support is everything.” Atsumu feels the mattress dip with Sakusa’s weight and feels the heat of his body. Sakusa is kneeling between his legs, knees pushed up against Atsumu’s inner thighs. “You say you’d like to be able to touch and see your partner, but not being able to do so is part of the entire appeal.”

Atsumu makes an interested hum, more focused on where Sakusa is right now.

“My favorite thing,” Sakusa starts, “is the anticipation.” One hand cups the side of his face and Atsumu turns into it. Sakusa’s fingertips rub circles into the space behind his jaw. On the other side of his face, Atsumu can feel Sakusa leaning in and simply holding himself there, breath warm on his cheek and neck. Atsumu is already breathing somewhat more heavily.

“The fun part is knowing where they are and trying to figure out what they’re going to do next,” Sakusa murmurs, low and gentle, and Atsumu resists the urge to turn toward where he knows his lips are. “And either being satisfied that you’re right, or surprised when you’re wrong.” Atsumu feels Sakusa pull away and his hands smooth down Atsumu’s neck to stroke at the rise and dip of his collarbones. Atsumu breathes in, thinking Sakusa will move to his chest, but gulps when he feels Sakusa’s nose and the barest brush of his lips slide across his collar.

“Color?”

“Green. S’nice.”

He can feel Sakusa sit back up and move his hands to Atsumu’s chest. His fingers splay and his thumbs notch themselves into the ridges of Atsumu’s upper ribs and he keeps them there for a few beats.

“Enjoyin’ the view, Omi-Omi?”

“Michaelangelo would probably sculpt you,” Sakusa deadpans, and the roundabout compliment makes Atsumu’s ribs shudder under Sakusa’s hands when he snorts.

“I don’t think the Mona Lisa is all that hot.”

“That was da Vinci.”

“What’s greener than green?” Sakusa snorts as well and gently flicks one nipple, which makes Atsumu take a sharp breath.

“So that’s nice?” At Atsumu’s fervent nod, Sakusa moves his thumbs up to circle and toy. Atsumu sighs lowly, his brain fuzzy around the edges from arousal. Sakusa makes a pleased noise when Atsumu’s nipples tighten and harden under his attentions.

“Can I use my mouth?”

“Please,” Atsumu says. “Green,” and then groans because of the heat of Sakusa’s tongue on his skin. He shifts on the bed, trying to push his chest towards Sakusa’s mouth. He feels Sakusa’s fingers trail down his abdomen and it both tickles and sends sparks dancing along his skin. Sakusa’s hands get to his hips and Atsumu shifts them, cock bobbing against stomach.

Sakusa moves his hands to Atsumu’s thighs and kneads at the muscle there. Sakusa spends what feels like ages rubbing circles into Atsumu’s inner thighs and tracing at the crease where his crotch and upper thigh meet that Atsumu actually feels dizzy. Atsumu huffs, because he’s so close to his cock but not quite there, and the tongue and teeth worrying at his nipples are also incredibly distracting.

Sakusa shifts and suddenly Atsumu feels lips on his thigh and he startles, the head of his cock brushing against what he thinks is Sakusa’s neck.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, but Sakusa just hums and presses his teeth into Atsumu’s skin. He leaves a few hickeys on both thighs and has to hold down Atsumu’s hips when Atsumu grinds up into his touch, aching with want. Atsumu can feel sweat start to bead at his hairline and at the hollow of his neck.

When Sakusa pulls off completely Atsumu whines.

“Just for a second,” Sakusa says. Atsumu hears the lube bottle opening and closing before fingertips of one hand run gently up the side of his cock and he moans, pushing his hips up into it. Sakusa clicks his tongue and worries the slit with the tip of his forefinger. This series of the barest of touches is breaking down Atsumu’s patience.

As if sensing this, Sakusa says, “I think the best thing about this is knowing you can trust them to give you what you want.”

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu pants.

“Not right away, of course,” Sakusa continues, and Atsumu lets out a breathless laugh.

“You’re really enjoyin’ torturin’ me, huh?”

“As the opposite party, the best part is knowing you can give them pleasure. You look good,” Sakusa replies, and Atsumu’s cock jumps. Sakusa finally curls his hand around it and Atsumu groans once more.

“God, Omi-kun,” he sighs, and Sakusa responds with slow movements, squeezing around the head on the upstroke. Atsumu can’t help himself and thrusts up into Sakusa’s palm, slick with lube and calluses rough.

The slow pace continues until Atsumu is nearly twisting in place. His arms tense, hands curled into fists above him, head lifted up off the pillow with his shoulders and back flexing trying to get him closer to Sakusa. His skin is warm all over. The cuffs at his ankles keep his legs flat against the bed, and Atsumu can hear the knots straining where they’re tied to the frame of the footboard.

“Omi-kun,” he repeats, and Sakusa stops moving altogether.

“What would you like?”

“Keep touchin’ me,” Atsumu says. “Faster, please,” and it dissolves into another moan when Sakusa wordlessly picks up his pace and drops his mouth back to Atsumu’s chest.

Atsumu’s brain is so hazy the most he can say is Sakusa’s name. He chants it, getting breathier and higher the closer he gets to orgasm.

“Fuck, so close,” he pants, and Sakusa makes a noise of approval and leans in.

“I want you to come for me, Atsumu,” is what Sakusa says into the hollow of his throat, and when he does, Atsumu thinks he can see stars underneath the blindfold.

Gentle hands wipe away the come and lube and Atsumu is untied, all binds taken off and set to one side. He blinks rapidly to adjust to the lighting of the room. Sakusa smirks at him and sits at the edge of the bed.

“Was I able to change your mind?”

“Complete one-hundred and eighty degrees, Omi-Omi.” He likes the look of satisfaction in Sakusa’s eyes and sits up to reach for him, but freezes when Sakusa pushes off the bed and stands up.

“Wait,” he says. “Where are you goin’?”

Sakusa stops, confused. “Letting you get dressed. I was able to change your mind.”

Atsumu is also confused. “But you’re hard,” he says, gesturing at Sakusa’s crotch.

“That doesn’t mean you’re required to return the favor.”

“What if I want to?”

Sakusa blinks and Atsumu can practically see the gears turning in his head.

“We should talk about the details,” Atsumu repeats. “The emotional details. It’s important, Omi-Omi.” The echo of Sakusa’s words makes his mouth twitch at the corners. “Full disclosure: I like you. I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on in my life.”

Sakusa blushes, finally. His ears go red and Atsumu wants to nip at them. “Likewise. Liking you. I like you too,” he gets out, almost struggling to phrase it out loud because he’s embarrassed. “I thought you were joking when you agreed to this.”

Atsumu scoffs. “I thought _you_ were joking when you offered. Wasn’t gonna say no to my dreams comin’ true.” He reaches out and gets a hold of Sakusa’s hoodie strings, pulling on them.

“Don’t go,” Atsumu says. “Stay the night. Lemme use on you what I’ve just learned.”

“You’re going to get the string ends uneven,” Sakusa grouches, but is willingly reeled into bed. “Also, this is my bed. And we stay in the same apartment.” He pulls the sweater off and Atsumu runs his hands up his warm, bare chest, all the way up to cup his pink face.

“How’d you get through an entire bondage session without kissin’ me once?”

“You never agreed to that.” Sakusa swallows and all Atsumu can think of is _cute._ “It was difficult not to. Never question my self-restraint.” Atsumu laughs, closing in and brushing his nose against Sakusa’s.

“Green light is keep going,” Atsumu murmurs, and feels his heartbeat pick up when Sakusa leans in to kiss him for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> the music video they're watching is a performance of [door](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OE1Y_JtVccA), by taemin.
> 
> title from [save a kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLIESvLSDKA) by jessie ware.
> 
> (fans self) the hashtag on twitter and the collection here on ao3 have got some GOOD stuff y'all! and it's only the beginning of the week, too. go us!!!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
